Mount Leirscors
"The end is coming near, is there any way to stop it?" Description Mount Leirscors is a raid boss with an enormous amount of health, which slowly made its way towards Aera. This boss was first sighted at the Misty Mountain Pass. First mention: A strange man in the Aera courtyard has been heard yelling about a giant monster, here to destroy Initium itself. He claims its coming from the Misty Mountain Pass and heading straight to Aera. Large tremors shake the ground below you... It then moved to Misty Forest Basin. The tremors grow more intense as the beast moves closer..... It then spawned Fire Elementals in the surrounding areas. The flame coming from underneath the beast brightens, flashes of light can be seen dropping to the ground. At approximately 6:25 GMT, the monster moved to Misty Forest. As the beast moves forward wildlife flees the forest. When moving to Artius Lane: The beasts claws pierce the ground with every step, leaving craters in it's wake. When moving to Grand Mountain, blocking any passage through it: As the beast approaches Aera, the Grand Mountain summit comes into view. Drawn in by familiar surroundings he rests there, almost at peace. The path through the mountain is blocked. Moving towards Sand-Swept Valley: The beast awakens and starts to lurch towards the sand swept vallet. Moving to North Mountain Range: As the beast rested, A curious thing happened. A flame elemental came from across the desert and fused with the beast. It slowly rises and makes it's way towards the North Mountain Range. Moving to Black Forest: Massive rock slides occur as the beast moves through the mountains, it approaches the black forest... Moving to Depraved Wilds, into the new Forest Fire locations: A forward scout team has reported the beast has went deeper into the wilds, "The flashes of light falling from it's mouth are more intense now and they seem to have taken control of a large area, causing a massive wild fire. Caution is strongly recommended when venturing here." At this new location, Leirscors began to spawn a new, tougher enemy, the Enraged Fire Elemental. These new monsters sometimes dropped an uncommon necklace, the Sear Stone Necklace. As the Enraged Fire Elemental monsters despawned: The inferno rages throughout the forest, with an almost perfect circle of fire made around it, the brightest flames return to the beast. For now... Two hours later, they returned: As the circle of flame shrinks, more flames come to defend their territory.. While farming the Forest Fire areas, players came across tablets, mentioning Leirscors roaming the lands looking for an artifact. After searching for a couple days, players were greeted with red text: During the search for the Artifact reports been received that a loud crashing noise came from within the core, caution is best advised. This led to players finding a second raid boss, the Guardian of the Core. Upon the Guardian of the Core's death, the Crystal of Life, the long lost artifact, was found. Players were immediately greeted with a message: As the crystal is released from the guardian, it rises in the air and points in the direction of the mountain and in a flash, is gone. Reports say as soon as the crystal was released Mount Leirscors made its way to the Lost Sea Shore. It waits for the citizens of Initium to gather? This was the last movement of Leirscors, and the next two texts involved its departure from Initium. When dropping its loot chests: Mount Leirscors entire frame shakes and many chests fall to the ground, no doubt containing treasure. When departing into the Lost Sea: As the chests fell from Leirscors he starts to move towards the sea, with a new power source he will live for centuries to come, underneath the dark watesr. (Note the accidental mis-spelling of 'waters') Strategy Not much is known about this enemy. We know that it has very low dexterity but hits hard when it actually hits, and can block large amounts of damage. Damage Resistance Claws: 15 DR to all Body: 19 DR to all In total, it can block 49 of any damage type, so use high damage weapons of any kind and full-plate or any good bludgeoning armor. The mountain's claws are AT LEAST 1d21, 2d11 or 3d7, capable or rolling 21 damage without strength. Notes Category:Raid Bosses